


O' Little Plane of Loven

by allmadeofstardust



Category: The Adventure Zone (Podcast)
Genre: Fluff and Angst, Lup is just watching from the back eating popcorn, M/M, Miscommunication, Misunderstandings, Mutual Pining, Queer Candlenights Secret Santa, Secret Santa, TAZ Secret Santa, Taako and Magnus are both useless at confessing their love, cuzthere's actually a secret santa exchange in this fic, it's kinda the whole plot, twins shenanigans
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-25
Updated: 2019-12-25
Packaged: 2021-02-18 11:49:55
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,688
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21960160
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/allmadeofstardust/pseuds/allmadeofstardust
Summary: Davenport suggests a Secret Star King.  Everyone is thrilled.Everyone except two men who can't for the life of them ever admit their true feelings.Maybe Lup can help.
Relationships: Magnus Burnsides/Taako
Comments: 4
Kudos: 41





	O' Little Plane of Loven

**Author's Note:**

> a piece I did for the Queer Taz Secret Santa. I did this piece for @nekosd43

Oddly enough, it was Davenport who suggested the Secret Star King.

This cycle was by far not the first one where they’d celebrated Candlenights alone on the _Starblaster_ , decorating a bush Merle had cultivated the months before, singing a few songs, and enjoying each others company. But up until now any gifts they exchanged were small, and somewhat superficial, as at that point being with each other mattered more than any material goods.

That ideal still stood when they arrived on Loven, a softer tranquil farming world filled with kind people and quiet nights. The Light had landed in the mountains to the east, and upon a short journey over and up, the crew found a small colony of monks living cozily in the cold. They were surprised to see strangers, but quite friendly. And after Davenport did some quick negotiations, they happily produced the Light, with no argument. The crew was ecstatic.

“Please,” one of the monks said. “You seem like decent people. Will you stay in our world for Candlenights?”

The whole crew fell silent.

“Candlenights?” Davenport asked, not wanting to misunderstand.

“It’s this world’s holiday festival. We’d be delighted if you would join us.”

_Someone else celebrated Candlenights_.

“We’d be happy to,” Davenport answered.

So here they were, a few days later, gathered in the city hall of one of the larger cities in the world (though it really wasn’t that populated). Around them, many people worked to decorate with festive fun, while the crew drank Fantasy Eggnog and relaxed.

“I’ve been thinking,” Davenport announced. “If we’re going to be here during proper Candlenights, we should celebrate it properly too.”

“What do you mean?” Lucretia said, taking a sip of her eggnog. It left a layer of nutmeg on her lip.

“We have a whole world to explore. Why not try and come up with an interesting gift to a random person?”

He grinned.

“Why not a Secret Star King?”

Taako, who up until this point had been lazing back, relishing the breeziness that the mission had underwent, jolted forward with a start.

“ _Random_ person, did you say?” he asked. He wasn’t sure he much cared for the idea. On one hand, he could get Lup, and that’d be easy. He could get Barry, or Lucretia, and it would be challenging, but interesting.

Or he could get Magnus. And that was a problem.

Magnus, who had been sitting forward eagerly, tried his best not to shrink back at the idea. He’d know what to get Merle, or Davenport. Hell, he’d most definitely know what to get Lup.

Or he could pull Taako's name. And that was a problem.

*****

Davenport seemed to be set in his decision, and not thirty minutes later he returned to the table with his captain’s hat upturned in his hand.

“Go on!” he goaded, smiling.

Taako hesitated.

“What if we get our own name?” he joked, stalling for time as the others reached in. “We pamper ourselves?”

Davenport shook his head.

“You simply redraw.”

“I was afraid of that,” Taako muttered as he pulled a card. He peeked at it through barely closed eyes.

_Magnus_.

Damnit.

He glanced over at Magnus, who was staring at his own card. The man had a damn good poker face. He had a good face in general, actually.

Magnus looked up, caught him staring, and flashed him a toothy grin.

"I know what _I'm_ doing!" he declared.

Taako had half a mind to get Merle to cast Zone of Truth.

Instead, he retreated to another room, closed the door, and slid to the floor. He clutched the card tightly between his fingers, rereading the name over and over again, like it would disappear if he tried hard enough.

_Magnus_.

The name itself was evocative of the man it belonged to. Bold, strong, courageous, fearless. Taako remembered when he first saw him - the goofus was taking bets on how much beer he could chug before finally being beaten in a fight. A lot of beer, apparently, because even when he was swaying on his feet he held his own and knocked the lights out of the other guy - a bully, Taako knew, which made him endeared to Magnus in a way he couldn't quite describe. And it wasn't the brute strength, the high constitution modifier, or even his muscles (though the muscles were a nice bonus) that made Taako do a double take. It was his bravado - the fact that he stood up to a bad guy, and _won._ It was something Taako would never be able to do. Lup, maybe. Definitely. But not Taako. No, Taako wasn't worth much in a fight, and he wasn't worth much in Magnus' eyes either. He was an idiot wizard who conjured party tricks. Magnus deserved someone leagues better. Courage and strong will. Hospitality - now _that_ was something Taako never seemed to be able to give.

But he'd be damned if he didn't make the _perfect_ gift for Magnus. The big guy deserved that much at least.

Besides - maybe this would be a chance to show Magnus how he felt. He sure as hell wasn't going to say it in words. Maybe not a confession - a simple gesture would suffice. He knew he would never gain anything from it anyway.

*****

Magnus found a quiet corner by a fireplace, and he sat down heavily on a chair. He looked at the paper once more and sighed, running a hand down his face.

_Taako_.

The name had always meant warm feelings for Magnus. Watching the wizard practice his spells like they were nothing. Watching him laugh and joke with Lup, watching him _love._ Magnus knew Taako was capable of far more than the elf ever gave himself credit for, and Magnus had always supported him.

Said support had landed him squarely in the friendzone, and he didn't mind it - it meant he could still be close. Still be with him. Gods knew Taako wasn't going to go for someone like him. He deserved finesse. Beauty. Someone who could love him. Like Magnus did.

He shook his head, trying to clear his thoughts. It had been this way for cycles now, he had lost track. But now, he held a potential key to everything. Maybe Taako would never reciprocate anything. Magnus was fine with that. But maybe he could make something that made Taako happy. That showed him what he meant to him. He wasn't going to get anything out of it but a nice smile, but _gods_ that smile would be nice.

****

This plane was built around sturdy buildings that weathered many a storm. So Taako knew he could find somewhere with the right tools to make the perfect gift.

He had decided on creating a model version of the _Starblaster_. And he refused to use transmutation to do it - no, this was going to be done by hand, and it was going to be done _right._

Problem was, he didn't know how to do it.

In the main town where they had settled, Taako asked around and found a carpenter named Rosemary, who had built several of the town’s homes and had contributed to the architecture of the city hall. Magnus would like her, and she seemed very eager to please.

She gave him a place to work, all the tools and supplies he could imagine.

“If you need anything, just holler!” she said, before shutting the door and leaving him to it. He looked down at the workbench.

_Fuck_.

He had no idea where to start.

*****

The food served here was warm, hearty, and delicious, made from the freshest ingredients and by the best of hands. So immediately Magnus knew what he was going to give Taako.

He asked around and found a chef named Bill, a kind man, who was willing to lend out his kitchen to Magnus and provide food to cook with.

“Anything for a lover’s gift!” he said with a wink.

“No, it’s not - ” But he was already gone. Magnus sighed and looked around at the kitchen. An oven, a fantasy fridge, a knife block, cutting boards - everything he needed.

_Shit_.

He had no idea where to start.

*****

The Secret Star King swap was about a week away, but to Taako it might as well have been tomorrow. He cut wood, sanded it down, measured twice, cut once, and at the end of the day found himself with a broken piece of oak and a dowel that was way too big.

He was sighing into his hands, ready to try again, when he felt a hand on his shoulder.

“Not going well, Ko?”

He turned to find Lup, observing his disheveled attempts.

“What are you doing here?” he asked. “Shouldn’t you be working on your own gift?”

She waved a hand.

“Oh, mine’s simple.”

“Who’d you get?”

“Now, do you think I would tell you that? What if I got _your_ name, hmm?”

Taako rolled his eyes.

“Let’s hope you got something _good_ for me then.”

He turned back to his monstrosity and let out a long breath.

“Gods know _I’m_ not doing so hot.”

“Magnus?”

Taako tensed, then just as quickly let it go. Figures she would guess it in one - she wasn’t an idiot.

“Yeah,” he admitted. “Stupid thing won’t piece together, though.”

“You know you could _easily_ use magic, right?”

“Yeah, thanks, I _didn’t_ know that,” he said, sarcasm dripping.

“So why the extra effort?” Lup asked innocently.

“I, uh - ” He stammered. “Just wanna make something nice for him, y’know?”

Lup was standing with a hand on her hip, judging him.

“Uh-huh.”

“He, uh - ” _Fuck._ “He..he deserves it.”

Lup shook her head, clucking her tongue.

“Oh, you’ve got it _bad_ ,” she chuckled.

Taako blanched.

“No!” he protested. “No, it’s just a _gift_ , I don’t want - I never - ”

“Taako? My sweet brother whom I love very much?”

Taako gulped.

“Yeah?”

Lup reached out and placed a firm hand on his shoulder.

“Don’t lie to me, kay?”

It was a downright threat, and Taako stared at the floor, laughing nervously.

“Yeah, okay, find, maybe I do love the huggable idiot,” he admitted under his breath. “But you can’t tell _anyone_ , you got that? _Especially_ not Lucy, _gods_ I can’t have her writing this shit in her books.”

Lup smirked.

“Your secret’s safe with me.” She tightened her grip. “ _If_ you tell him at the gift swap.”

Taako tried to reel back, but her grip was like a vice.

“ _Lup_ , you know I _can’t -_ ”

“Hmm, then I guess I can tell Davenport to call the whole thing off. No more Candlenights, because my dork of a brother refused to confess to his - ”

“Lulu, _please._ ”

“ - and gods _know_ the others would be _heartbroken_ and - ”

“Okay, _okay, fine!_ ”

She was still smirking, but she loosened her grip and stepped back.

“That’s better.”

Taako massaged his shoulder where her fingers had dug into his skin.

“You’re a right piece of work, you know that sis?”

She grinned.

“I know.”

And she walked out of the room.

*****

Magnus didn’t _cook_.

Sure, he knew basic meals, picked up on a few things from Taako. But he didn’t have the same touch Taako always carried. Give him a wild rabbit to skin and stick in stew any day. But the dishes Taako made were _more_ than boring old stew. And Taako deserved more than just stew.

He didn’t think it could be _that_ hard. Lup did it all the time, and she wasn’t a transmutation specialist. She had just learned from the best - why couldn’t Magnus do the same?

He experimented around with ingredients. Got some prime cuts of beef and lamb from the farmers outside the main city. Spices he borrow from a few kind merchants - they were new and alien, but he figured they couldn’t be that far from those that Taako usually cooked with. Mashed potatoes - now _that_ he could do.

He thought.

Not wanting to officially cook the dish until the day of the gift swap, Magnus attempted smaller micro-dishes - taste samplers. His first attempt had gone...sour was the literal phrase. He didn’t know what he’d done wrong. Second attempt wielded a sad lumpy mess of limp carrots and overly-salted potatoes.

He was in the middle of trying something else - grilling lamb cuts - when Lup popped her head into the kitchen, startling Magnus. He accidentally knocked the lamb into the fire, and he scrambled to turn off the heat in time.

Lup laughed as he recovered the now charred remains of the lamb. It was a moot point anyway - the meat had been dull, grey, and dry from the start.

“Not going well?” Lup asked, looking over his large shoulder.

Magnus sighed.

“You two always make it look so easy!” he complained.

Lup patted him sympathetically.

“Didn’t know this is what you wanted to do with the cycle. I thought you’d be out exploring the plane with Davenport.”

“It’s not for the cycle. It’s for Candlenights.”

Lup raised her eyebrows.

“Oh?” She stepped around him, sniffing at the meat. “So you got Taako’s name?”

Magnus looked shocked.

“N - no! I mean - this could be for anybody! Lucretia likes lamb, doesn’t she, maybe it’s for her!”

“Mmm-hmm.” She picked up a carrot, examining it. “You know, this is an _awful_ lot of effort for just a silly old gift. Why not just make him rabbit stew? You know we all _love_ that.”

Magnus shifted slightly, staring at the counter and fiddling with the burner controls.

“I think - well, assuming it _is_ Taako, which I’m not saying it is - I think he, uh...deserves something _better_ than rabbit stew, y’know?”

Lup’s eyes widened slowly, and a smile crept onto her face.

“Oh. Oh, _Magnus_.”

“What?”

“Nothing!” she said, so quickly Magnus almost didn’t recognize the coyness in her tone. She stepped around the counter, tracing her fingers along the ingredients he’d picked out. She picked up a spare clove of garlic and twirled it expertly in her hand.

“He likes bacon,” she hinted. “Just in case it _is_ his name that you got.”

She waltzed out of the room, tossing the garlic over her shoulder. Magnus caught it awkwardly, and stared back down at the stovetop.

******

It was two days until the gift swap, and things were not going well.

Taako had struggled to bite down the magic in his fingers, and he'd earned several splinters and a sore thumb from missing the nail with the hammer. He was gonna do this _right_ goddamnit.

But all he had managed to do was carve some maple in the rough form of a ship. He had hacked away at it to make the interior hollow, and he wasn't even close to the proper shape. In fact, it looked somehow _worse_ than the _Starblaster_ had on the bad cycles, where it had taken some hits.

As he attempted to shear the top of the hull, the knife slipped, and he cut a deep gash in his finger.

"Ow, _ow, fuck, stupid piece of -"_

"You okay?"

He looked up, still clutching his bleeding finger. Magnus was standing in the doorway, looking concerned.

"Hey, big guy!!" Taako flung out his body, trying to cover the table behind him. The blood speckled the canvas cloth underneath. "Yeah, I'm _fine_ , nothing to -"

Magnus was already running over to him, grabbing his hurt hand and gently bringing it up to him.

"What happened? Slip the blade?" he asked, already pulling out a spare bandage because of _course_ he had spare bandages in his pockets, Merle wasn't always around to heal everything, and Magnus never wanted to see anyone hurt. The thought made Taako's heart swell a bit.

"Yeah, yeah," he admitted. "I'm fine though, really, I'm -"

He hissed sharply as Magnus tugged the bandage taught. Okay, maybe it was a bit worse than he thought. But Magnus was taking care of it. Like he always took care of everyone. Of Taako.

"Thanks," Taako said quietly.

"Of course!" _Of course_. "Lup sent me over here to check on ya. So, what are you working on?"

He looked over Taako's shoulder and spotted the shitty wooden ship.

"Oh, _cool_!" Magnus declared, picking it up. "You're making Davenport the _Starblaster_?"

Taako let out a breath. He was gonna _kill_ his sister.

"Yeah, totally making it for him!" Taako lied through his teeth.

"Having a _shit_ time with it too," he murmured.

"You want me to show you some tips?"

Taako almost laughed. Yeah, have Magnus teach Taako how to make his own gift.

He shrugged. "Why not?"

He stepped forward while Magnus smiled at him, eager as ever. Taako's heart skipped a little at his dopey grin.

"Okay, so first off, you need to sand down the wood before you even start carving it, otherwise the blade will get caught in the bark."

Taako picked up the wood and the tools, ready to try again. He followed what Magnus was saying, smiling slightly.

"Alright, now you've gotta use the big chisel to carve away the big bits."

Taako looked down. There were several tools, all looking like chisels, all similar sizes.

He picked one up.

"No, the other one."

Another.

"The _other_ one."

He moved to pick one up, and suddenly Magnus' hand was on his, guiding him to the right one.

" _That_ one," he said softly.

Taako realized Magnus was standing right behind him, almost embracing him, his tall figure a good foot higher than Taako's. He led Taako's hand firmly but gently over to the wood and showed him how to knock away the excess pieces. His hands cupped Taako's, occasionally squeezing down, helping him with the finer details. Magnus' words continued above him, spouting instructions, but Taako was content to just listen to his deep voice. He found himself leaning backwards, ever so slightly, into Magnus' tall frame, and he closed his eyes, just for a second, breathing him in. Imagining if this could be real.

"Taako, are you -"

Magnus stiffened, aware of where Taako was, and Taako backpedaled, pushing himself up and away, but he was caught between the table and Magnus' arms. He spun, extricating his hands and holding them close to his chest as he stared up at Magnus. He was staring right back, so close. Taako could feel his breath, almost taste his lips.

Magnus was the first one to snap out of it, shoving himself backwards, blinking hard.

"Yeah, so, does that help?" he asked, his voice even. Of course it was. Nothing phased Magnus, not even his best friend making bedroom eyes at him after he practically spooned him.

"Yeah, my man, thanks for the tips!" Taako said, his voice squeaking slightly. _Damnit, pull yourself together._

"Welcome." Magnus offered a smile. "Can't wait to see the final product, I bet Dav's gonna _love_ it!"

He turned and left before Taako could get in another word, leaving Taako in a lurch. Why did he do that, what the _hell_ was he thinking. _He's not interested._ _He doesn't want you._

He sucked in a breath. He was going to absolutely _murder_ his sister.

******

Taako stormed into his bedroom, but Lup was already there, leaning back on her bunk and reading a book.

"How'd it go?" she purred.

"You absolute _bastard,"_ he grumbled. "That was all your idea!"

"I have no idea what you're talking about," she said, putting the book down and examining her nails. "I just figured you needed some help, you poor thing."

Taako fumed, sitting with a dramatic thump onto his own bunk.

"You're just trying to torture me," he groaned. "Your own brother!"

"I don't see what's wrong with having Magnus help you with your present. He doesn't need to know it's for him."

Taako pointed an accusatory finger at her.

"You know very well that's not what I'm upset about."

Lup smirked.

"I told you you needed to confess by the Secret Star King. I was just... speeding up the process."

"Making things worse is what you did."

He sighed and fell back onto his pillow, a hand to his forehead. He saw Lup roll her eyes.

"Tell you what," she offered, sliding off her bunk to kneel next to his. "I know for a fact that Magnus needs help with _his_ gift."

"What's he doing, baking a pie for Lucretia or something?"

"Something like that."

Taako sat up.

"Sis, I was _joking_."

"And I'm not. He's struggling _so much_ with the cooking and I know you wouldn't want to poison poor Lucretia…"

Taako shook his head, laughing.

"Man, we are all out of our league, aren't we?"

"Well _I'm_ not," Lup said, beaming. "I'm having a *fantastic* time with my gift. But you two idiots could use some help."

She stood and returned to her book.

"Just don't go fainting into the oven, alright?"

Taako grabbed his best hat and stuck his tongue out at her. She replied in turn, then buried her head in her book again.

****

Magnus was burning the food. The smoke was very quickly filling the whole room, and he was coughing, trying to figure out what was going wrong. He struggled for the off switch on the stove, and he didn't notice Taako until he dove for it, before swiftly covering the charred mess in the pan with its lid. He panted, then looked over at Magnus, who was slumped against a bar stool, still coughing somewhat.

_Damnit. You were so close and now he's here, witness to your failure._

"Hey, Taako," he said weakly, as the elf tried to wave most of the smoke out the window. "Lup send you?"

"My sister was under the impression that you needed some help."

He eyed the disaster on the stove and scooped it up, taking it to the open air to cool off. Magnus was still upset, but he pulled himself up quickly. He couldn't let Taako see him like this.

“Yeah, well, I mean - ” he stammered, staring down at the food. _Not_ at Taako.

“Listen, my man, it takes some practice. But it’s pretty simple once you get the hang of it.”

“Easy for you to say,” Magnus sighed as he sank down into his seat. “Here I am, trying to make the perfect dish, and you - ”

“Perfect dish? For _Lucretia_?”

Magnus gaze shot up to Taako. Oh thank _fuck_ , Lup must have bought the lie after all.

“Maggie, you know that woman will eat anything you make her, she _loves_ your stuff.”

“I know!” Magnus said carefully. “I just...wanted her to have something nicer.”

“Hmm,” Taako mused as he examined the remains of the mess in his hands. “Was this _bacon_?”

_Shit._

“Um, it was? I was trying something out with cheese, and...”

He gestured to the wreck. Taako smirked before dumping the whole thing into the garbage.

“Okay, if you’re going to be working with cheese, like making it _fancy_ , you can’t just melt it over any old pan.”

He cleared a space on the counter and opened the fantasy fridge behind him, peering inside.

“What sort of flavors were you thinking?” he asked as he rummaged around.

Magnus tried to come up with something that wouldn’t clue Taako into the ruse.

“Uh...barebeque?”

Taako slammed the door and turned, glaring at him.

“Magnus, I’m going to pretend you didn’t say that.”

He dropped a block of cream cheese into Magnus’ stunned hands.

“It’s simple – whip this up with a bit of cheddar and...”

He perused the shelves before grabbing a bottle and tossing it to Magnus. He caught it awkwardly, still staring at Taako.

“Worcestershire.”

“I, um...” Magnus examined the bottle. “How do you pronounce this again?”

Taako laughed.

“Look, Magnus, I can’t hold your hand through this. So I’m giving you a head start. Fly free little bird. Can’t wait to see if Lucy likes it.”

Magnus took him in. He was leaning casually on the counter, smiling, but his foot was tapping in the nervous tick Magnus knew meant he was nervous. He shouldn’t know that, it meant Taako had become everything in his mind, but that was the truth. He knew Taako better than the elf probably thought he did, and all he wanted to do was prove to him that he could give him something amazing. Something incredible and delicious.

His fingers tightened on the bottle. If Taako said it would taste good, he would make it.

“Alright, Taako. Thanks.”

“No problem, kemosabe, any time.”

His foot was still tapping, and Magnus looked at him curiously. Taako didn’t have any reason to be nervous. He always knew his way around the kitchen.

“I’ll try it out today.” Magnus turned back to the fridge and pulled out a bottle of ranch dressing. “What about this?”

Taako’s eyes widened and he made a small noise that Magnus couldn’t really get a read on.

“Maggie, that’s up to _you_ to decide.”

He pushed himself up, and now his fingers were tapping the same rhythm. Magnus just didn’t get it. He put the bottle down gently as Taako backed out of the room.

“Good luck!”

He was gone before Magnus could respond. He stared down at the ingredients in his hands.

He didn’t think Taako had actually given him any cooking tips.

******

Taako sucked in a deep breath the moment he left the kitchen. What the hell was he _thinking_ , giving Magnus the stuff to make one of his favorite dishes? And _why_ in the ever loving _fuck_ did Magnus know _exactly_ what ingredient (the stupid ranch dressing) would make the whole thing _perfect_?

“He doesn’t care, he doesn’t care, why would he care so much?” he muttered as he half-ran down the hall.

He ran headlong into Lup, and suddenly there was paper flying everywhere, Lup cursing as she knelt to try and pick it all up.

“God _damnit_ , Ko, I spent _all_ morning on this, and now you’ve gone and - ”

Taako took a second look at the paper. It wasn’t blank, there was writing all over it. Lup was holding what looked like an empty cover.

“Lup, what is - ”

He snatched a piece out of the air and read it over.

_\- was some of the best fun I’ve had in ages. Your smile was so lovely, and your laugh made me feel –_

Lup grabbed the paper back from him, almost ripping it in half. She was blushing.

“None of your business, is what it is.”

He eyed the cover that she was shoving all the papers back into.

“Is this for _Lucretia_?”

Lup didn’t answer. She collected the final pieces before shutting the cover forcefully and standing up.

“Oh ho _ho_ , you are _not_ in love with - ”

“Taako, I’m gonna make you a deal - ”

She shoved a finger in his face.

“I won’t say shit about your thing for Magnus if you don’t say _shit_ about _this._ ”

Taako was still shocked.

“Wait. If you got Lucretia’s name, then why the hell did you say Magnus was cooking for her?”

Lup closed her eyes and cursed.

“Lulu,” he chided. “He pulled my name didn’t he?”

She stared at the ground.

“Maybe,” she grumbled.

“Oh no,” Taako realized. “I just told him how to make the perfect dish for _me_. Oh, _god_ , Lup, this is going to backfire horribly, you can’t let this happen.”

“Last time I checked,” Lup said, pulling the journal closer to her. “It wasn’t any of my business.”

She shoved past him, shouldering him hard, leaving him to think.

Magnus knew what Taako wanted. He was going to make him exactly what he wanted. And Taako was supposed to sit there and take it like it wasn’t the most pathetic thing to happen to him.

The gift swap was tomorrow.

He groaned and headed back to the workshop.

He had a ship to finish.

******

The morning came beautifully. There was a layer of fresh snow on the ground, the Candlenights bush was alight, and everyone around them was celebrating.

Davenport had polished up the _Starblaster’s_ living room with a small bush of its own, and everyone had their gifts ready.

As Taako expected, Lup gave Lucretia a journal full of stories they had shared. Lucretia had turned beet red, and so had Lup. Merle gave Barry a new pair of somewhat patchworked blue jeans he had made himself, and Barry gave the dwarf a Candlenights pumpkin he had tried to grow in a greenhouse. It was deflated, and sad-looking, but Merle loved it anyway. Davenport smiled cheerfully as he gave Lup a simple sweater with the IPRE logo, that he said he had knitted himself.

It was Magnus’ turn to present his gift, and he produced a large plate surrounded by buttery crackers. In its center there was a giant cheeseball, covered in herbs and bacon. Taako could smell the ranch from across the room, and his mouth watered just looking at it. Magnus had outdone himself, and Taako had _no idea why_. Why was he worth so much? He shouldn’t have ever helped Magnus. He should have just –

“Taako?”

Davenport was trying to get his attention.

“Taako, it’s your gift next, right?”

“Yeah. Coming right up.”

He left the room and returned with the _Starblaster_ model in his hands.

He was particularly proud of himself, actually. The beautifully sculpted hull was painted the shining silver of the real thing. The cockpit was sleek and smooth. The thing even had the name etched into its side, carefully done by _fucking_ hand (and his fingers still hurt from doing it). But it was done, and it was pretty, and from one look at Magnus Taako could tell he _loved_ it. Taako’s heart swelled up to just look at the big guy’s expression.

“Taako!” he gasped. “Taako, that’s incredible!”

Taako smiled sheepishly as he set the thing down on the table.

“Thanks. I wanted to make sure it looked good for - ”

“Davenport, that’s gotta be the best present ever!”

“Wait, what?”

Magnus turned to Davenport, who looked shocked too, but Lucretia was shaking her head.

“No, _I_ had Davenport’s name. Magnus, that ship’s for _you_.”

Magnus stared at Taako.

“For _me_?”

Taako was gaping at him.

“Wait, wait. You think I made this for _Davenport_?”

“You were so focused on it, you were so passionate! You must have loved Davenport so much and I didn’t want to - ”

“Davenport? _Davenport_? Excuse me, why the ever loving _fuck_ would I be in love with _Davenport -_ no offense Dav - ”

The gnome shrugged.

“ _Davenport_?!”

“I didn’t think it was for _me_!”

“You _idiot_ , of course it was for you!”

“Why did you put so much effort into something that I would - ”

“Okay, back up, Taako’s not answering that question, _you_ should be answering _mine_ , which is why the hell did _you_ put so much effort into _my_ gift _?_ ”

Magnus blinked at him.

“Lup said it was your favorite.”

“ _Lup_ said?!”

Taako whirled on his sister, flipping her off with both hands. She saluted him, and he turned back to Magnus.

“Magnus, you nearly killed yourself in that kitchen. Why didn’t you make your rabbit stew? You know I would have been happy with that.”

Magnus looked saddened.

“I wanted it to be special. For you.”

Taako took the words hard.

“What, so now you’re taking pity on me?” he spat. He didn’t need this. This extra effort. “It’s bad enough seeing me by myself all the time, you had to go and embellish it?”

Magnus was shaking his head, but Taako wasn’t having any of it.

“You’re _such_ an idiot, Mags, a real prize. It’s already hard enough having to see you dance around with people on the different planes. Dancing with people who weren’t _me_. Now you gotta go and remind me that I’m just a pity project to you, someone you feel bad for.”

Magnus was staring at him.

“People who weren’t...you?” he asked, confused.

“Here we go,” Lup stage whispered to the rest of the crew. Taako could have sworn he heard money being exchanged, but he didn’t care.

“Yeah, Maggie!” he yelled. “Not me! Because you’ll never dance with me, no matter how much I want it. You wanna know why I put so much into this hunk of junk? Because you deserve the _best_ , Magnus Burnsides. You wanna know why I know that? Because I love your stupid face too much, and I’ll never give you second best, even if all you’ll do is bake me a pity cake and serve it with a smile.”

Magnus was dumbstruck. Lup was smirking. And Taako was panting hard, his braid unraveling at the end, his fists balled up tight.

“Look,” he spit out, storming over to the plate with Magnus’ cheese ball and scooping it up, almost spitefully. “I’m going to enjoy this in the comfort of my own room. You win, Lup.”

He flipped her off again, pointedly ignoring Merle and Davenport eating popcorn by the window. His asshole of a sister must have handed it out. Fine, whatever.

“Show’s over people,” he muttered.

“...I have a stupid face?” were the only words he heard from Magnus before Taako slammed the door behind him.

******

The worst part about all of it was that the food was _exceptionally good_. Magnus had outdone himself, always and forever, like he always would, and it made Taako even more pissed. Because of _course_ Magnus would go all out. Of course he would devote all this time and energy and effort into making Taako the perfect dish because the dumb idiot never wanted anyone to feel left out. He felt bad for Taako, seeing him on his own.

“Whose fault is it that I’m alone in the first place, huh?”Taako muttered spitefully as he took another bite. He didn’t mean it. He didn’t blame Magnus - he blamed himself. But that wasn’t Taako’s area of expertise, so he threw the ball back in Magnus’ court because having an imaginary scapegoat for your own problems is better than confronting them yourself.

There was a tentative knock on the door. Taako groaned, setting aside the food delicately (he still wanted to eat more) as he forced himself to his feet and stormed over to the door.

“Lup, I swear to god, Fantasy Jesus, Jeffandrew, and literally _everyone_ in the Celestial Plane that I am gonna - ”

He wrenched the door open, ready with a string of curses. But it wasn’t Lup. It was Magnus.

“Hi,” he said timidly.

Taako moved to close the door, but Magnus stuck his foot out and caught it.

“Please,” he offered, desperation in his voice. “I just wanna talk.”

Taako rolled his eyes and sighed loudly, throwing his hands up in the air as he walked back to his bunk and the plate of _delicious_ food. He threw himself onto the bed and waved a hand dramatically, inviting Magnus to enter.

“Not much to talk about, my man,” he said, pointedly ignoring Magnus’ puppy dog eyes. The whole thing reeked of the adoration that Magnus usually poured into things. Selfless loser.

“I didn’t mean any of what you said back there. I promise.”

Taako took another spiteful bite. _God_ it was good.

“Listen, you’re the team lover. We’ve all heard the stories, we know each other. It’s been, what, fifteen cycles? Twenty? The idea that you wanna care for all of us isn’t anything new, Mags. I get it.”

“Taako, I _do_ care about you, just like everyone else, but I - ”

“That’s all I gotta hear, Maggie.” Taako finished his food, savoring the last taste of bacon on his tongue. Magnus was struggling for words.

“The _Starblaster_ ,” he said slowly. Taako knew he meant the model ship Taako had slaved over, as much as he wanted him to be talking about the one they were in. If only so they didn’t. Have. To talk. About this. “Why were you so focused on it?”

Taako curled his legs up to his chest and looked out the window, away from Magnus.

“I told you why,” he said dully, almost under his breath.

“I guess I don’t...you’re always so bold, Taako, I...I never knew you’d want _me_.”

Taako recoiled further and closed his eyes.

“Yeah, well.”

Why wasn’t Magnus leaving? Things would be so much better if he just wasn’t there.

“Taako.”

Magnus’ hand was on Taako’s, and he wanted to leap back, hissing, because _no one_ touched him except Lup, at least not like this, not when he was vulnerable and messy and _dear god why did Magnus have to look like that?_

His eyes were big and watery, there was a hesitant smile on his lips, and he looked _cute_ , the absolute fucker. He was making Taako’s heart skip three beats at a time, and it wasn’t _fair_.

“What do you care anyway?!” Taako snapped, shoving himself up from the bed and marching to the door. Magnus’ hand hovered midair where it had been touching Taako’s skin moments before. “We’ve both played our hands, made our beds. Now I’ve gotta lie in mine, and you in yours, and we’ll _move on!”_

He yanked open the door and pointed firmly at the hall outside.

Magnus looked heartbroken, and it made Taako furious.

“Why do you have to look like that!” he cried. “It’s bad enough you look down on me - ”

Magnus stood suddenly.

“Taako, _no -_ ”

“ - and now Taako’s gone and opened his big mouth and said shit you were _never_ meant to hear and I - ”

Magnus was in front of him, towering over him with his big frame and muscles that could hug Taako so warmly and _goddamnit_.

“Taako, I _love you_ , okay?” Magnus shouted.

“Yeah! That’s exactly the problem!”

Magnus shook his head and grasped Taako’s shoulders, and as much as he wanted to shove them off and run the other way, he found himself rooted to the spot.

“Taako, I don’t _pity_ you! I don’t want you to feel good, or have nice things, or be cared for because I’m _obligated_ to! I want perfection for you, Taako, because I _love you_!”

Taako opened his mouth for a retort and stopped short, one finger raised in retaliation.

“You - you’re saying that you specially cooked a meal - ”

“Yes.”

“And did all this work - ”

“ _Yes_.”

“And asked my _fucking sister_ to help you - ”

Magnus stuttered. “I d - didn’t exactly _ask_ her - ”

“Oh, shut up you lovable _idiot_.”

Taako threw himself forward and kissed Magnus with as much as he could muster in the span of three seconds, before he pulled back, his hands still gently grasping Magnus’ shirt. Magnus looked surprised, and immediately Taako tried to push himself away.

“Never should’ve...stupid, I’m so _fucking stupid_...I’m sorry, I’m sorry, I’m - ”

He didn’t realize what was happening until Magnus’ lips were on his, and they were kissing again, longer and deeper. Taako felt the door close quietly behind him before Magnus had lifted him into the air, pressing him against the door and _wow, it felt like flying_ kissing this man, this big stupid lug who cared too damn much for his own good.

In a breath that he almost didn’t want to take, he looked at Magnus, at his soft eyes and dorky smile.

“I fucked up,” he whispered. “I didn’t know - ”

“You’re forgiven,” Magnus said softly, kissing him gently on the cheek.

“That bacon was _really fucking good_.”

“I know.” He was kissing his neck now, _oh my god he was kissing his neck_.

“How much do you think the team lost on the bets?” he asked, trying and failing to distract himself from Magnus’ strong arms and his careful fingers.

“Bet they didn’t expect this,” Magnus breathed into his ear, and Taako stopped talking then, because even if this was a fluke, a one off, Magnus’ pity going to the extreme - 

But it wasn’t. He felt that, somewhere inside of him. Magnus had a tiny ship and Taako had a licked-clean plate to prove it. This wasn’t going to go away.

Somewhere down the hall, Lup listened in on the bedroom and beamed as she collected her winnings from everyone around her.

Next to her, Lucretia started a new page in her books.

**Author's Note:**

> The dish that Magnus crafted is based on this recipe I found online: https://damndelicious.net/2015/01/30/bacon-ranch-cheese-ball/


End file.
